dpf_enterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
David H. DePatie
David Hudson DePatie (born December 24, 1929) is an American film and television producer. He was the last executive in charge of the original Warner Bros. Cartoons cartoon studio. He also formed DePatie-Freleng Enterprisesand was an executive producer at Marvel Productions. Leon Schlesinger was the production executive of Leon Schlesinger Productions until his retirement in 1944 when Warner Bros. bought the animation department and renamed it to Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. Eddie Selzer then became the production executive until 1958. John W. Burton then became producer for a few years until Burton accepted a position of another company that Leon Schlesinger founded called Pacific Title and Art. David H. DePatie became production executive in 1961, taking over for Burton. In 1962, at the height of television popularity and decline in moviegoing, DePatie was informed that the cartoon studio was going to be shut down. Shortly afterwards when Warner Bros. Cartoons closed down in 1963, significant production changes occurred for new Warner Bros. cartoons produced by the newly formed DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. David H. DePatie received on-screen production credit and Friz Freleng was promoted to producer. Chuck Jones left for Tom and Jerrytheatricals and television adaptations. Character appearances were limited to Granny, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, The Goofy Gophers, and Witch Hazel. Production was subcontracted to Format Films. During his production position at Warner Bros., he originally received no on-screen credit, similar to his two predecessors after Leon Schlesinger retired in 1944. In 1963, he began to receive on-screen credit with new producer (and former director) Friz Freleng. Around this time, they formed DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, also known as DePatie-Freleng Entertainment, and known on-screen as "DFE Films". David H. DePatie along with Friz Freleng, animated numerous opening segments for Pink Panther films. In these, a Pink Panther appeared in the opening credits as the villain. Music was scored by Henry Mancini. He would appear in many animated shorts of his own, also produced by DePatie-Freleng. When these shorts aired on television, they were paired with backup segments. Music was composed by William Lava, Walter Greene, Doug Goodwin and his son Steve DePatie. These cartoons were directed by many people including Arthur Davis, Robert McKimson, Hawley Pratt, and Gerry Chiniquy. Chuck Jones was producing Dr. Seuss specials for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, until MGM shut down the animation studio. DePatie-Freleng picked up production of The Cat in the Hat. Music was composed by Dean Elliott for four Dr. Seuss specials, Hawley Pratt directed three specials, and Maurice Noble was production designer for four specials. Chuck Jones co-produced with Ted Geisel while David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng were Executive Producers for The Cat in the Hat only. Since Chuck Jones was working for ABC, he no longer worked on any more Dr. Seuss specials. Friz Freleng and Ted Geisel became producer but were credited separately. David H. DePatie was the only one credited as Executive Producer. Music was scored by Joe Raposo for three later specials. DePatie-Freleng's last Dr. Seuss special wasThe Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, which was around the time that DFE became part of Cadence Industries, and rebranded as Marvel Productions. David H. Depatie and some of his production staff worked for Marvel Productions. He was an executive producer.